Recent years have ushered in dramatic advancements in electronic computing devices and their capabilities, including dramatic advances in the information readily available to such devices (e.g., over the internet or other networked connections) and communications capabilities between such devices. The present invention takes advantage of these technological advances and in on-line commerce field.